


Delving Deep

by hornstusksandmagic



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Constentacles, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornstusksandmagic/pseuds/hornstusksandmagic
Summary: Florian, a shy imperial warden, is adventuring in Murkmire when he stumbles upon a different kind of delve. This is 100% tentacle porn





	Delving Deep

Florian had heard from the Murkmire locals of a secret delve, hidden deep within the swamp, that contained a different kind of adventuring experience. Of course everytime someone brought it up, usually an outsider, he would turn the brightest shade of red, and rush away from the conversation. He never asked, or participated in the conversations. He listened from a safe distance to ensure no one could see just how flustered the conversation made him. Especially how flustered he got when people would talk about their experiences in the delve. 

Given that Florian was a Warden, and a man of nature, he wasn’t unaware of the more  _ tantalizing _ nature magics that existed in the world. However, he had never participated in such things. He certainly couldn’t participate in these things. If anyone found out he would never live it down, and would end up becoming a hermit.

However, at that precise moment, he had found himself, after taking a wrong turn, at a crudely placed wooden sign. The sign was written in Aragonian, and while he had yet to master the language, he had learned the words “sex” and “delve” thanks to the many scandalizing conversations.

Florian took in his surrounds. He looked behind trees, and down the trail. There seemed to be no one nearby. No one would  _ know _ if he followed the sign. Certainly no one would be the wiser if he just so happened to stumble into said delve. He was an adventurer after all. 

Florian took one last look around to make triple sure no one was around, before following the signs toward the delve. His heart was already pounding in his chest. He had heard so many  _ things _ about this delve. Most of which sounded unbelievable. A part of his mind slightly hoped it was all made up and it was just a regular old delve. Nothing too fancy, just a monster to fight, not one that  _ fornicates _ .

The entrance to the delve was simple. If Florian hadn’t heard about what laid inside, he would have thought this an ordinary delve. Even as he pushed past the vines that covered the entrance and ventured forth, nothing about it seemed particularly horny. It took him a good ways in before he even got the hint of something, other. 

Other people were in the delve. Florian couldn’t see them, but he sure could hear them. He was very glad he did not wear metal armor. The leather pants he wore were already tight and uncomfortable enough from the excitement coursing through his veins. 

He crept along, trying to ignore the stiff erection and rubbed against the inside of his pants. This only became more difficult as the sounds of others around him grew louder. He avoided heading directly towards any voice. The last thing he wanted was for someone to  _ see _ him here. Instead he followed the winding paths of the delve to a quieter location. 

Florian found a small offshoot that lead into a cavity that was alight by the glowing mushrooms the climbed up its walls. He could no longer ignore his erection, and decided at the very least, he would get his release. 

Slipping out of bits of his armor, Florian leaned his strong muscular back against the cool cavern walls. Undoing his belt, he pushed his pants down, just enough to release his cock. Pre-cum trailed down his shaft, which he happily used to help stroke himself. A deep rustic hmm left the imperials throat. 

All the time of listening to the various travelers talk about their experiences at the delve, had left him aching a lot more than he had realized. Florian worked himself quickly, stroking at first from base to tip, but his desperation grew. He concentrated on just the tip of his cock, filling it heat up and engorge under his hand. With his muscles flexing he inched closer to his desperate release. 

Florian was so close when a voice startled him. 

“ _ No need to rush _ .” The voice was neither male, nor female, and yet it was both. 

Florian was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. This was, in fact, the first time he had ever been caught with his pants around his knees. 

“ _ Stay awhile. Let me help you relax _ .” 

Normally that would sound rather threatening, but that wasn’t the feeling Florian was getting from the unknown voice. Their intentions were to play, rather than harm. At least that was what Florian hoped, because the sword that could do harm was not within arms reach. 

“ _ Let me help you _ .”

Accompanying the voice were long green tentacle like vines. They twisted up and around Florian’s strong muscular form; doing away with any clothing that he had left on. Florian gluped, as the tentacles pulled him up the wall, arms pinned behind his back. He flexed under the restraints, tentacles only accentuating his musculature. A little ping of panic hit him as he realized how much stronger they were then him. An experience he wasn’t accustomed too. 

“ _ I will help you realize you fantasies _ .”

A small squeak left Florian, and redness spread from his face to his ears. More tentacles, these smaller than the massive ones that had him bound and restrained, slid up this form making for sensitive areas. He whined as one wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, holding him firm. Two more teased at his nippled, causing them to harden under their perfect pressure. 

Florian had already been so close before this, and now he was ready to burst. He tried to move his hips, to gain any fiction on his cock, but the tentacled entity held him firmly in place. He let out another whine. It had been so long, and now he was being forced to wait even longer.

“ _ Patience _ .”

The voice was authoritative and demanding. That went straight to his cock, leaving him in a worse state than before. He wanted to come. He needed to come, but all of his struggling could not free him. This only heighten his arousal. 

The tentacles continued to tease at Florian. Stroking his inner thighs. Lightly touching his swollen sensitive balls. Every second that went by left Florian weak with desperation. When a tentacle slid up and around his throat, squeezing just enough to make swallowing hard, Florian lost it. 

“Please.” His strong deep voice sounded pitiful as he begged. “Please, I can’t handle anymore. I need it.” 

“ _ Need what? _ ” The voice teased.

Florian’s voice caught in his throat. “I need to come.” His voice was barely a whisper, as if he was afraid someone might hear him. 

“ _Good_. ”

The voice seemed pleased with Florian’s answer. As a now slick tentacle began to stroke his swollen cock. It slid up and down from base to the tip, in slow steady motions. Florian completely lost himself. Head lulling back and hips rolling in rhythm with the tentacle. Lude sounds left him as he was overcome with pleasure. It did not take long before he could feel his release building. It was intense and mild blanking.

Florian was back on the floor when his mind came back to him. He was still breathing heavy, and covered in the results of his activities. All he could think was, he would have to “get lost” again. 


End file.
